The Crimson Phoenix
by ShadowBlinx
Summary: From being used for dark intentions to being abandoned by his father to die, Jonas Flint had it rough growing up. Now member of a newly formed guild, can he with the help of his Guild Mistress and friends turn his life completely around from his old life that he lived as a child growing up? What troubles and adventures are there to be had from this new Guild? Only time will tell.


**(AN: Here goes my second attempt at a Fairy Tail Fanfic. I deleted the first one since I felt it was rushed and wasn't going to get as interesting as this fanfic. It starts off slow but please bare with me and my errors. ((should there be any)))**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Six years ago...300 miles off the coast of Midi**_

_Jonas (Age:12) sat in a corner of a prison cell he was locked in, clutching the sides of his head with both hands as he rocked back and forth. He wanted to block out the sounds of a woman's screams and sobs that were echoing down the hall as she was tortured, but he couldn't, he had to sit there and listen to it all for they were signs to let him know that she was still alive. After a while the screams finally stopped and then footsteps could be heard throughout the hall as the guards dragged the woman to a cell across from Jonas's and tossed her lifeless body inside before locking it and marching off. Jonas crawled over to his cell door and looked across from his cell to the woman as she laid there not moving nor making any sounds._

_"Mileena?..." Jonas weakly called out._

_The woman didn't move to the call of her name which caused the boy to grab onto the bars of his cell door and pull himself up to his feet. He then tightly gripped the bars as he fought back tears._

_"Y-you...better not be over there...crying over me." the woman finally said, before she fell over onto her back and slowly turned her head towards the boy who turned his head away from her to quickly wipe a tear away that managed to roll down his cheek._

_"What? Like I'd ever cry over you. Real men don't cry over unimportant people they care nothing about." the boy said._

_"Hmph, is that right? So then you care to explain why your eyes are red?" She asked, forcing a small smile to hide the pain she was experiencing._

_"Shut up, the dust in this cell is irritating my eyes and c-...wait, I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." _

_Mileena tried to laugh but ended up coughing until she spit blood up onto the ground._

_"Mileena!" Jonas quickly said. _

_"It's just a little blood, nothing for you to start shedding tears over...cry baby" said Mileena, before rolling onto her side again and dragging her way to the back wall of her cell so that she could rest her back against the wall and look over at Jonas's cell._

_The moonlight shimmered through a barred window in the Mileena's cell, glowing off part of her face which showed off her porcelain skin and light blue eyes. She turned her head a bit to the side, away from the moonlight which now shined off of her long black hair that was frizzy and scattered about, special thanks to the guards, though normally her hair would be straight and layered with curls at the ends._

_"I'm not a cry baby." Jonas said defensively, as he crossed his arms and turned his back to her._

_Mileena's coughing made Jonas turn around and face her once more with a worried look in his eye. He then dropped his head as he stared down at the ground, quietly cursing to himself._

_"This is my fault...had I just listened to my father and did what he asked of me, we wouldn't be lo-"_

_"Don't...you ever...think that again." Mileena said, cutting Jonas off mid-sentence._

_"Your father, our ex-member, is the one to blame for everything except for us being locked up in this shithole, this is my fault. I was suppose to protect you after your father took over as leader and left us high and dry...left you, his son, high and dry to die. We all were bandits true enough, stealing, blackmailing, kidnapping, extorting bandits...but the one thing we weren't, were murderers of the innocents. Your disobedience to your father's requests showed how much of a greater person you were compared to him, the man that was trying to use his own son as a weapon to perform such cruel and wicked deeds. I promise you that once we find a way out of here that you won't ever have to worry about being forced into doing anything you think is wrong and inhumane. I promise you that I will always protect you even after I have breathed my last breath Jonas...Jonas?...Jonas?"_

* * *

**Present Day**

"Jonas!?" A girl called out, as she yelled and waved a hand in front of the boy's face.

Jonas (Age: 18) finally snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the girl that was calling his name.

The girl was slim looking with brown eyes and hair. She wore a black knit blazer that had red outlines around the collar and sleeves over a white flowery shirt. She also wore blue jeans with some red heels and a red knitted hat.

"Did you even hear anything I said?" asked the girl.

Jonas responded by giving her a puzzled look which caused the girl to sigh as she dropped her head.

"Seriously? You mean to tell me throughout this whole time I was blabbering on about the town's history, you were off in your own little world?"

"Sorry Risa, I guess I should've told you by now that I tend to do that a lot when traveling for a long stretch of time." said Jonas, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

He wore a black hooded leather vest with front laces closure and black leather pants with black synthetic leather boots. He also wore leather black fingerless gloves and had an eyepatch over his right eye which was hidden behind the fringe of his navy blue short and choppy hair although his other eye revealed his amber iris is clear as day.

He wiped some sweat from his forehead as he looked down at the sweat on his other arm glisten off of his dark tanned skin. He didn't realize how much sweating he was doing from the long walk through the town they were in.

"It's so...hot." Jonas said tiredly, as he collapsed to the ground.

Risa (Age: 17) hovered over him as she held a hand to her face and shook her head. She then pointed to a building while still looking down at him.

"Well if you were listening to me from the start you would've obviously heard me say that we're here." She snapped.

Jonas turned his head in the direction she was pointing to, eying a large building which was said to have belong to a guild of extraordinary wizards...Fairy Tail. He quickly hopped to his feet and dusted himself off, still looking to the building as excitement started to fill his eye.

"Can you believe it? We're here at Fairy Tail, guild of the three Salamanders and Titania." Jonas said.

"You're leaving out the ever so beautiful and charming Mirajane Strauss who you have a huge crush on, huger than an egotistic person's ego and that says a lot." laughed Risa.

Jonas cut his eye over to Risa and narrowed it.

"She told you about my crush on Mirajane didn't she?" asked Jonas, referring to their Guild Mistress.

Risa nodded with a smirk curled on her lips.

"Women and their gossiping features." Jonas said, before quietly mumbling other things under his breath while walking up to the Guild.

He then stopped and suddenly turned around with a huge smile on his face as he spoke.

"That's okay, because unlike my crush on Mirajane it don't even come close to your enormous fangirling love for Jellal." He said.

Risa's eyes widened with shock.

"H-h-h-how do you know that?" She asked.

Jonas spun back around on his feet and continued to walk into the Guild as he shrugged.

"Should never leave your diary opened for prying eyes." He said.

Risa just stood there outside of the Guild, cheeks pink with embarrassment from now knowing that someone else knows her secret and maybe more.

* * *

Inside the guild, havoc was wreaking everywhere. People, chairs, tables, and anything not stuck to the ground was being tossed about and destroyed as a fight transpired. Jonas quickly ducked down as a person came flying in his direction and smacked into the wall behind him. He crawled on the floor and made his way to the other side of the guild, trying not to get dragged into the fight.

"Sheesh, is everyday like this?" He wondered, as he hid under a table and watched the fight from a front row view.

"Yeah, pretty must. I'm sorry if you've gotten seriously hurt or injured by anyone from our guild." A sweet melodic voice said, from under another table next to Jonas's.

"I'm fine I'm ju-" Jonas started to say, before stopping mid-sentence with his mouth hung opened as he stared at the person who had spoke.

Hiding under the table across from him was the white haired and blue eyes beauty, Mirajane Strauss. Jonas quickly looked away and took a deep breath before turning back to her and trying to play it cool as though he didn't just have a fanboy moment.

"Sorry about my awkward pause there, I was lost at words when my eyes gazed upon you...I mean I w- alright I'll be honest, you caught me off guard. Jonas quickly said, trying to correct himself to make it sound less as though he was attempting to flirt with her.

Mirajane smiled at him which nearly melted Jonas's heart, though did get a light blush out of him which she seen that caused her to lightly giggle.

"I'm Jo-Jo-Jonas by the way, Jonas Flint." Jonas said, trying to hold his words together.

_"Seriously? I'm stuttering? I've talked to women that were more beautiful than her...okay that was a big lie to myself. She is though, only just a normal woman that happens to be in magazines, no big deal I can handle this." _He thought.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, it's nice to meet you." said Mirajane.

"Oh I know who you are, I've read about you in magazines...not that I'm saying I'm a fanboy that stalks you through magazines...not that I'm saying I'm a stalker...geez this conversation just took a creepy turn." Jonas nervously said.

"Don't feel bad about it, it's only your nervousness talking. I think it's pretty adorable." said Mirajane.

_"Score. Now time to go in for the kill. You can do this Jonas."_

"Well if you think that's adorable, then you haven't seen nothing. How's about me and you gr-" Jonas started to say before being interrupted by a pink haired person who came crashlanding through the table he was hiding under.

The person pushed the debris from the table off of them before they stood and knocked their fist together.

"Hey! That was a cheap move even for you Gray." The pink haired person said, not noticing that they were stepping all over Jonas who was knocked out cold.

"Oh shut it Natsu there wasn't nothing cheap about that, just admit that I caught you off guard." said Gray.

Natsu growled as a flame formed around one of his fist.

"I'd like to see you try it again."said Natsu, raising his flaming fist in the air as he smirked.

"Very well then." Gray said, before running at Natsu.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov yelled out, causing the fight to die down and become silent as everyone brought their attention over to their guild master who only glared at Natsu.

"Natsu...as much as I enjoy visitors come to our guild, I'd appreciate it if YOU DIDN'T KNOCK THEM OUT!" He exclaimed.

Natsu had a puzzled look on his face as he looked around not knowing what Makarov was talking about. It wasn't until he looked down that he realized Jonas's existence which caused the pink haired mage to quickly hop off of Jonas with a shocked expression on his face.

* * *

Jonas and Risa sat at a table as they talked to Makarov who was sitting across from them. Jonas held an ice pack to his head, deciding to let Risa do all of the talking while he sat back and recouped while Natsu continually in a polite manner bowed to him and said sorry. Had Erza not been standing behind Natsu as he apologized, he would not have been overdoing it as he was.

"I see. So you're the two mages from the guild Crimson Phoenix here to take one of our own under your wings." said Makarov.

"Yes, I guess you can say it like that." Risa said, smiling.

Makarov only smiled and nodded as his eyes slowly turned toward Jonas who now had his head resting on the table with the ice pack still pressed to the back of it. Makarov would then quickly turn his attention back to Risa who didn't seem to have notice that the attention was taken off of her at all.

"Alright Erza I think the boy have done enough apologizing. Natsu why don't you show this lovely girl to Marcos while I have a chat with this fine gentleman." said Makarov.

"Thanks..." Natsu tried to quietly say under his breath, hoping Erza didn't hear though she did which received him a lump on the back of his head.

Risa followed Natsu who was rubbing the spot he had received the lump at on his head. She looked back to the table at Jonas and Makarov and wondered what they had to talk about.

Jonas slightly lifted his head up good enough to look over a Makarov who was now staring at him. He then dropped his head back down to rest on the table once more as he closed his eyes.

"Atleast have some courtesy when talking to your elders boy. LIFT YOUR HEAD UP!" He yelled, causing Jonas to quickly sit up straight and proper.

"Sorry sir." Jonas said.

Makarov sighed as he folded his arms.

"So how have things been with you and your Guild Mistress?" Makarov asked.

"Good, she would've came herself but she had a busy schedule with getting the Guild organized and other things. Even in her condition she still tries to travel around as though there is nothing wrong with her. I always try to persuade her to let me do her business for her, but she's a stubborn one." said Jonas.

Makarov nodded as he listened to Jonas talk, staring very closely at him which made Jonas stop talking and caused him to look away and stare out the window. Jonas knew exactly what he was looking at.

"I knew that's why you wanted to talk. You were worried about the problems I've been having over the years with my eye. I can tell you now that I have its power under control thanks to our Guild Mistress so you don't need to worry about it becoming a problem anymore...sir." said Jonas, as he stood up from his chair.

Jonas ended the conversation there, not wanting to talk anymore on the subject. He walked away from the table not saying another word as he made his way to the door. Before walking out, he looked over in Risa's direction who was being felt up by the new guy Marcos until she had enough and her face turned red which she then uppercutted him to the face, sending him flying through the air.

"Great, just what we needed...a flirt." Jonas said to himself.

* * *

Marcos (Age: 17) was holding his swollen cheek as he walked behind Jonas and Risa who were walking next to each other as they all walked through the town.

He had short blonde and black spiky hair and wore goggles around his neck with a leather brown short sleeved jacket and white shirt over some dark blue jean pants and black shoes.

"So had a nice chat with Fairy Tail's Guild Master? I seen you left before he reminded the new guy of the 3 rules of Fairy Tail." said Risa.

Jonas only scoffed, not even bothered to look in her direction as they walked.

"That bad huh? Well I know it's none of my business but what exactly did you two talk about? Maybe getting it off your chest will make you feel better." She said.

"You're right...it is none of your business." Jonas said coldly.

Risa heeded the coldness in Jonas's voice and grew silent as they walked. Feeling like an ass soon after, Jonas sighed as he looked over at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cold to you. I just want to get out of this town and be done with this day." said Jonas.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have tried to be nosy. Let just get pervert here back to the Guild." said Risa, looking back at their soon to be new member.

Marcos seen Risa staring back at him so decided to give her a charming smile as a glint of light showed in his honey eyes which caused Risa to quickly turned back around and shiver.

Ahead of them standing in the middle of the road, a guy wearing a hooded black cloak stood, as though he was waiting for something or someone. Upon seeing the three of them heading in his direction, he pulled the hood down from his head before taking the cloak off and dropping it to the ground.

"Which one of you is Marcos Beynart?" The guy asked.

"Depends on who's asking." said Marcos.

The guy simply smiled.

"A paid man." He replied.

"Great..." said Marcos.

Jonas and Risa stood back as they watched Marcos and the mysterious guy.

"Alright, who sent you? Alina? Selina? Nina?" asked Marcos, as he stepped toward to guy.

"Alica." The guy answered.

_"What's with this guy and women names ending with a's?"_ Jonas and Risa thought.

Marcos nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"Should've figured it was her, only she would be crazy enough to hire some guy to fight me. Look what ever she paid you, I'll pay you double and you can go back and tell her any lie you want. Deal?" asked Marcos.

"If I did that, then I'd be breaking my own rules...I never break my own rules nor do I breach contracts." said the man.

Marcos sighed.

"Really? I didn't want to fight you, but if it's a fight you want then it's what you shall get." said Marcos.

He quickly threw a punch at the guy striking him in the face. The guy's head turned with Marcos's punch until he stumbled back a few feet and regained his balance. The guy turned his head around to look at Marcos with a smile as the fist imprint left in his cheek popped out as though the guy's face absorbed the punch.

"Is that all you got? Thought you was a mage from Fairy Tail not some little dog that's all bark and no bite." said the guy.

Marcos tried to throw another punch but before it could connect with the intended target, a white magic seal formed on the guy's fist before he punched Marcos in the stomach and sent him crashing through a wall belonging to a merchant shop. Jonas and Risa both looked at the guy unbelievably and then over to Marcos who was knocked out from the punch.

The guy started walking toward Marcos but was then suddenly cut off by Jonas blocking his path.

"I think he's had enough. This fight is over with." said Jonas.

"Fight? The boy thought it was a fight not me, I was sent here to kill him. If you don't want to experience the same fate he's going to, then I'd advise you to move out of my way." said the man.

"How about you come over here and make me?" said Jonas, smirking as he stood in a fighting stance.

**(AN: Please be sure to leave feedback so I know how well or bad I did.)**


End file.
